A New Gohan
by GTRAVIN
Summary: COMPLETE Post-Cell - Gohan is angry at Goku's decision to remain dead. This changes Gohan's view/attitude. See how this affects his relation to Videl. Warning - Cheap ending. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic. That's about it, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Notes:

-This is post Cell

-This story is Gohan's POV

--

The battle with Cell was finally over. I am heading up to the lookout with the gang to wish back my dad. Though I am the most eager to get my dad back, I stayed back a little to help Vegeta. I could tell that Vegeta didn't want any of my help because of his pride, but he appreciated it.

We reached the lookout and immediately summoned Shenron, the dragon. The skies grew darker and darker as Shenron emerged from the seven dragonballs.

Our first wish was to bring back all those Cell killed to life. Now it was time for our second and most important to me wish.

"Shenron, our second wish is for you to bring back Goku to-" Dende was cut short there.

"Hold on there guys, said a voice from the skies. Don't make that wish just yet."

I recognized that voice. It was dad. Why would he be stopping us from wishing him back to life?

We all turned to the skies.

"Hey guys, I'm talking to you through King Kai. Don't wish me back."

All of us were shocked at what my dad just said.

"Why?" I said. I could feel my heart break at that moment.

"Well for one, there are many strong fighters here for me to spar with," my dad said with no regard for how I felt. (A/N: Goku is oblivious to how Gohan feels how his decision and doesn't notice what this is doing to poor Gohan.)

"Who cares, I snapped back. The Earth has many powerful people like Piccolo, Vegeta, and me."

"The other reason is because I'm the reason the Earth has been in danger all those times. All the people that came here were looking for me and I think that -"

"BULLSHIT! Quit lying. You just want to get stronger. Not everyone came here for you. Garlic Jr. came for Kami, Vegeta and Nappa came for the dragon balls, sure the androids were created for you but they didn't care about killing you!"

"Gohan-"

"Fuck this. I'm out."

I flew far away from the lookout. I didn't care to look back. Whether someone decided to go after me or not, I don't know or care.

Maybe I was wrong about you dad. Maybe all you really care about is getting stronger. I mean its obvious you want to spar rather than be with your wife, or son. Your son who hasn't spend time with his father in a long time. At first I thought I was the one to blame, but now I see. I see that you are the one to blame father.

--

A/N: I got the idea of Gohan being angry at Goku's decision from another fic. But I intend for my fic to be original to my knowing.

Please review. I'll update this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, don't mean to mislead you, but this isn't really an angsty type of fic. I'm leaning in the direction of Gohan is no one's fool. He knows what he is doing and won't be acting as foolish or innocent as the old Gohan. I'm will focus on Gh/V later as the story progresses.

Notes:

-Some chapters will be third person, while others will be Gohan's POV.

-This chapter is third person.

--

Half of the Z warriors were about to chase after Gohan. However, they were stopped by Piccolo.

"No, let the kid go, said Piccolo. Gohan will come back when he feels he is ready. It's best he is by myself right now."

"But Piccolo, I think we should-" Krillin froze mid-sentence as Piccolo sent a glare his way.

"Well then, what now? asked Yamcha.

"_**Your second wish...**_" called out Shenron.

"Anybody got a wish"

"No, how about you"

"No, not me"

"Umm guys, I think I have a wish" piped in Krillin.

"Go for it then"

"Alright, I wish the bomb in Android 18 was gone" said Krillin.

"_**Your wish has been granted**_"

With that the seven dragonballs rose up into the air and were dispersed into seven different directions.

Android 18 was listening in on everything. She felt the bomb disappear from her body. She decided now to come out of hiding.

"Hey baldy, why did you make that wish?" asked an obviously confused 18.

"Umm, well ... you see ...-" mumbled Krillin.

Most of the gang was snickering away at the situation facing Krillin.

"I wa-was ho-hoping that ... umm well that-" Krillin continued mumbling.

"Save it cue bald, exclaimed 18. But, I ... appreciate it."

And with that, 18 blasted off to wherever. Krillin sighed in relief. Boy was he a deer caught in front of the headlights just now.

"So, ah ... who's going to break the news to Chi-Chi?"

"Ah, I think I hear Master Roshi calling for me," said Krillin who then blasted off.

"Umm, I REALLY should get back to my own timeline," announced Future Trunks. Another one bit the dust as Future Trunks headed for the time machine after saying some quick goodbyes to the Z warriors at the lookout. He would be sure to tell Bulma what happened and say goodbye to her before going back to his timeline.

Everyone split and went their separate ways. It all rode on Bulma's shoulders to tell Chi-Chi the bad news about her husband and son.

At the Son household

"WHAT!" shouted Chi-Chi as Bulma broke the bad news to her.

"Chi-Chi calm down, its not as bad as it seems," said Bulma trying to soothe her. But, to no avail as that didn't work.

Chi-Chi shot Bulma an evil look. "OK, it is as bad as it seems," said Bulma.

Chi-Chi felt sick at that exact moment. But, it was not from the bad news.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" asked a worried Bulma.

Right then and there, Chi-Chi fainted. Bulma caught her and stopped her from falling.

"Chi-Chi!" shouted Bulma.

Bulma took Chi-Chi to her car in front of the Son house. Bulma drove off to the nearest hospital in the city.

At the hospital

The doctor entered the room where Bulma was waiting after they took Chi-Chi.

"How is she doing, doc?" asked Bulma with a concerned look on her face.

"She is fine. She is actually 5 weeks pregnant." answered the doctor.

--

A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews so quick guys. I'd like to reiterate that this is not an angst fic. I want to do Gh/V in the near future. By the way, don't expect a gothic Gohan or a dark Gohan. Sorry if I mislead you there.

I'll be sure to update sometime within the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is chapter 3, enjoy.

--

8 months. It had been 8 months since Gohan decided to leave and be by himself. Gohan had been staying in a forest he used to play in when he was younger. No one but Gohan ever really went into that particular forest. Thus, Gohan got all the peace and quiet to think.

During all the thinking Gohan did, he came to two realizations. One, his father(or Kakarot as Gohan called him now) was not the man he thought he was. Kakarot is only concerned about fighting and eating. He was a monkey. He had his whole "I'm ignorant so I have no responsibilities" act. Too busy training, or fighting to spend time with your wife or your only son. At least that is what Gohan has come to think of his father.

The second realization Gohan came to was that his mother, Chi-Chi had wronged him. She locked him in his room and forced the poor boy to study material suited for 9th graders when he was 6. He knew algebra before he was five foot tall. He wasn't allowed to go to regular school in the city yet and wasn't able to make friends his own age. The only real friend that was about the same age as Gohan was his buddy Icarus, the dragon. Gohan couldn't even train. Chi-Chi treated him like a step-son.

Gohan was focused to be different from his jackass father. Gohan will no longer be ignorant and be completely lost when big shit is going down or in a meaningless conversation between friends. He wants to be in control and not be a passenger in life. Gohan was determined to be better than his father. He will be a better father/father figure, husband, and savior of earth.

Gohan had decided it was time to go back. He had accomplished what he came to this forest to do, think.

So, Gohan flew off headed towards his home in the mountain area. When he reached his home, he looked around. No one around. Gohan went into his house. No one there. Some of his mother's stuff wasn't there. Confused as Gohan was, he refused to show it on his face.

Gohan trusted Bulma and decided to pay her a visit. Gohan headed for Capsule Corp. He arrived in front of the huge place. Gohan saw no familiar faces, just workers there. With a blank expression on his face, Gohan keep looking for Bulma. He walked into the kitchen area. There he noticed his mother's trademark, her frying pan (of death). Despite his confusion, you couldn't tell it by the look on his face.

As he walked by another room, he heard someone call his name.

"Gohan"

He stopped, went back to this room, and entered it. There laid his mother on a bed. Her stomach was much bigger this time around. Gohan took in the situation.

'She must be pregnant' thought Gohan.

"GOHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU BEEN STUDYING WHILE YOU DECIDED TO RUN AWAY? ..."screamed Chi-Chi.

"Are you through?" retorted Gohan.

"GOHAN SON, YOU'RE LUCKY MY FRYING PAN IS ALL THE WAY IN THE KITCHEN. HOW CAN YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?"

Gohan had been growing angrier and angrier. He decided to ditch the blank face for now and show his anger on his face.

"My mother? Gohan laughed. You're no mother to me. Not after how you treated me. You would locked me in my room and shoved textbooks meant for high school kids down my throat. I never got the chance to have friends my age. I was always studying thanks to you. You robbed me of my childhood."

"I was making sure you grew up to be the man your father never was." said Chi-Chi.

Gohan froze when she said that. He wasn't expecting that and couldn't hide his shock. He and his mother had very similar goals for him. There was silence in the air.

"BULMA!!" yelled Chi-Chi.

At the sound of Chi-Chi screaming for her, Bulma came running into the room.

Before Bulma could say anything, Chi-Chi cried ",My water broke."

With that, Bulma immediately got Chi-Chi and took her to the hospital. Chi-Chi was due any day now, that's why she was staying with Bulma.

Hours later

Chi-Chi had given birth to a healthy and wailing baby boy.

"Goten, that is going to be your name" Chi-Chi said in a happy mood to her newborn.

Gohan was still very surprised at what had happened today. He and Bulma went into the room with his mother and new baby brother.

"His name is Goten" exclaimed Chi-Chi as she saw Gohan and Bulma enter the room.

Gohan slowly walked up to his mother and new brother. Gohan embraced her in a hug. Bulma took this opportunity to take a picture of the new family of Chi-Chi and her sons.

Chi-Chi was at peace. She went from having no sons one day to having 2 the next day.

--

A/N: I think that was my longest chapter guys. At the end, Chi-Chi was on Gohan's good side.

I am contemplating killing off Chi-Chi in the next chapter.

That's it for now. I'll be sure to update in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hehe, sorry for taking so long to update. I was on vacay. Anyways, there's chapter 4.

Notes:

-In this chapter, Gohan is 15, Goten is 5, and Trunks is 6.

-I decided not to kill of Chi-Chi.

--

The past 5 years have been uneventful in terms of trouble on the Earth. No bad guys since Cell. Earth was at peace.

In his room laid a sleeping Gohan. Surprisingly, he was one of the few people who didn't snore in his sleep. His room door was slightly opened and a young little boy peaked into his room.

"Gohan," whispered the 5-year old Goten. Are you awake?"

At the sound of Goten's whispering, Gohan turned a bit in his slumber. Goten mistook his turn as a sign that he was awake now.

"GOHAN!" screamed little Goten as he ran and hopped onto a sleeping Gohan.

Gohan woke up with a gasp as he saw his brother sitting on his chest. In a sleepy voice Gohan complained, "Goten? What the hell? Why did you wake me up? Its too early to play."

"Sorry big brother," Goten apologized sheepishly. I thought you woke up when I asked if you were awake."

"Alright ... what time is it?" asked Gohan.

While holding up 10 fingers and 1 big toe, Goten answered, "11 o'clock."

Goten, obviously proud of his answer, had a big grin on his face when he saw that Gohan was getting up and not going back to sleep.

"Goten!" came a call from downstairs. It was Chi-Chi.

"Yeah Mom, he's awake now."

Goten headed downstairs for breakfast. Meanwhile, Gohan brushed his teeth and took a shower. Gohan joined his Chi-Chi and Goten in the kitchen for breakfast. Goten was almost done eating his breakfast.

"Gohan, I'm going to be at CC for the entire day. Make sure that Goten stays grounded while I'm gone. OK?

Gohan didn't respond as he started eating. But, he heard her.

When she left, Goten asked out loud ",Why am I grounded again for?"

"Remember ..." Gohan trailed off.

_Flashback_

_It was a typical summer day at the beach. Hot. Almost everyone was there minus Piccolo(anti-social) and Goku(dead). _

"_Hey Goten, come here, I got a great idea for a prank," said an excited Trunks. _

"_But won't we get in trouble Trunks?" complained Goten._

"_We're not going to get in trouble Goten because we won't get caught." explained Trunks. _

"_Oh, well that's totally different then, I'm in." Goten said as he smiled. _

'_Sometimes I wonder about Goten ...' thought Trunks to himself. _

"_Well, here's what we're going to do: Everyone has on their swimsuits and have all their regular clothes at that changing hut(A/N: idk). You see, we're going to put itching powder on their clothes in funny spots." _

"_Oh, but where are we going to get itching powder Trunks?"_

_Trunks pulls out a container of itching powder. And a mischievous smile creeps up onto his face. _

_The two of them sneaked away into the hut with all the clothes. Trunks started putting the powder on the armpits of the clothes. Goten put some on the butt area of the pants. They did all this unannounced to them that someone was watching with a small smile on his face in the dark. _

"_Gee guys, aren't you going to invite me to join in on your prank?" mocked Gohan. _

"_Gohan!?" Both Trunks and Goten exclaimed together. _

"_Sure you can join in."_

_Gohan walked around looking for Vegeta's clothes. He found a pink shirt. Bingo! _

_3 hours later, everyone got dressed and ready to leave the beach. Trunks and Goten were easily found out when they were the only ones laughing and not scratching. Gohan decided to play along and pretend he was also a victim to the prank. _

_Flashback Done_

"Oh yeah ..." laughed Goten. But wait, I don't remember you laughing Gohan."

"Trust me, I was cracking up on the inside."

Gohan spent the rest of the day trying to teach Goten to fly. They basically got nowhere today. Goten just wasn't getting it yet.

When their mother got back home, Gohan told Goten to tell her that he made Goten stare at the wall all day in his room. Chi-Chi bought it.

It was now 7:30 PM. Gohan was by himself in his room. He heard a tap at his window. So, he went over to his window and opened it. To his surprise, though he wouldn't show it, he saw Android 18. 'What could she possibly want?' Gohan thought to himself.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Android, 18." said Gohan as he smirked.

"Hello to you too kid," replied 18.

"How should I put this, umm ... what?" asked Gohan.

"Just shut up and come with me." said a slightly annoyed 18.

"Gimme a reason."

"It will be worth your while."

And having said that, 18 flew off. Gohan decided to follow her and see what the hell was going to be 'worth his while.'

18 landed in front of a small home similar to the one Goku had grown up in as a kid. Gohan appeared behind her. They were deep somewhere in the forest and in front of them was the cozy home.

18 entered first as Gohan continued to follow her.

"Make yourself at home."

"What are we doing here?"

Ignoring his question, 18 went into a bedroom and 'got more comfortable.'

She came back out wearing a silk night gown. Gohan raised his eyebrow at her.

She led him to the bedroom. 18 leaned in to whisper something in Gohan's ear.

"Consider this, me showing my thanks to you for rescuing me from Cell."

--

A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter 4. You might be wondering why I put in the part with 18. Well, this to help Gohan become a new Gohan as the title states.

Anyways, next chapter I plan to have Gohan at age 17. I will stick to age 17 by the way.

Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Figured I'd update early.

Notes:

-Let me get the facts straight about the Gohan 18 incident. Yes, 18 was married at the time to Krillin and yes she had a 3 year old Marron at the time when it happened. The incident happened because 18 felt she owed Gohan and wanted to repay him when he got older (and caz I'm writing this, hehe). There are no feelings, no strings attached between 18 and Gohan. It was a one time thing.

-I won't really be skipping more years in this story after this chapter. Gohan is 17 years old. Goten is 7. Trunks 8. You know.

--

"YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL AND THAT'S FINAL."

"Why?"

"So that you can get into a good college and get a good job and bring home some money so we don't have to live off of old tournament money." Chi-Chi said in amazingly, one breath.

"Your sure the reason _isn't _because you want me to meet some girl and give you plenty of 'grandbabies'?"

Upon hearing this, Chi-Chi went into 'grandbabies mode'. There were literally stars in her eyes as she babbled on about grandbabies and being a grandma. This went on for 10 minutes.

Getting back to 'normal', Chi-Chi said ",We're meeting with your principal in 1 hour, alright?"

Gohan just mumbled something inaudible to human ears in response. Actually though, Gohan was kind of almost interested in the idea of 'school'. Truth was that he grew bored of his usual routine, which consisted of training(physically with Vegeta, mentally with Piccolo) and taking care of Goten and Chi-Chi.

1 hour later

Chi-Chi and Gohan were lead to the principal's office by his secretary. The two entered and took seats in the two chairs facing the principal and his desk. Gohan looked at the name plate on the desk. It read 'Mr. Arkine'.

"Well Mrs. Son, what brings you to my office today?" asked Mr. Arkine.

"I want you to enroll my son into your school."

The conversation went on for about 20 minutes. At one point, Chi-Chi was about rip the principal's head off. But in the end, Mr. Arkine said Gohan can be enrolled if he scores at least a 65 on the entrance exam(the exam is graded out of 100 obviously). Gohan could take the exam tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp.

On their way out of Orange Star HS, Gohan noticed a few students in the hallway. It was Saturday though. They must be here to make up work or whatever, Gohan figured. None of them paid Gohan any attention as he left with Chi-Chi following him.

Next day at 12 o'clock

Gohan was in the gym of the school. He sat in the middle of the basketball court in the chair placed there for him. He had a desk in front of him. About 10 feet cross from him were 3 teachers looking at him. The exam was put on the desk. Gohan had 3 hours to answer 200 questions. Each question was worth .5 points. The questions ranged from math to history to science. Surprisingly enough, the were a few questions on martial arts. There was even a question that had Goku's name in it. (A/N: Martial arts is a big thing in the DBZ universe even to regular humans)

When Gohan received the booklet of questions, he skimmed through it and smirked. Though Gohan hadn't really studied like his mother wanted over the past 7 year, he still studied like 3 hours a week and found this 'exam' to be quite easy. At one point during the exam(5 minutes into it), Gohan laughed at a few of the questions which he knew the answers to since age 6. His laughter echoed in the gym and the teachers were visibly surprised with the looks on their faces. Gohan just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

After 14 minutes Gohan got up and handed his answers to the 3 shocked teachers. Gohan couldn't help but to smirk at them. The 3 teachers took turns grading the exam. All in awe as they double and triple checked it because Gohan scored a perfect 100.

A few days later, a letter arrived at the Son household saying that Gohan was officially enrolled into Orange Star HS. Gohan also received a program card of the classes he was set to take. He could start going to classes as soon as October 4, which was in 2 days.

So, he was going to go to school now. But Gohan needed new clothes. No need to worry because Chi-Chi already picked up some 'clothes' for him. When Gohan saw the 'clothes' Chi-Chi had got for him, he ki blasted them into nothingness. Gohan made it clear to his mother that he would get new clothes himself.

While at the mall by himself, Gohan thought back to those few students he saw at Orange Star HS the day he met the principal. They were mostly wearing jeans and t-shirts and some wore hoodies. Gohan got the basic idea of what clothes to buy.

The 2 days went by and Gohan would start school the next day.

--

A/N: Not much in this chapter, but I basically set it up so that the next chapter is about Gohan's first day at school and he might(WILL) run into a certain someone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another early update, don't get too used to that lol.

--

It was October 4. Ugh. A Monday. Gohan had to wake up at 7 o'clock. That was 5 hours early for his usual waking up time. But nonetheless, Gohan got up and went through the usual morning routine: 1.brush teeth 2.shower 3.get dressed.

When Gohan was finished, he looked in the mirror. He wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and had a rubber band on his right wrist. His hair was ... up(as always).

Gohan headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. He found Goten in there eating his breakfast. Gohan ate what was left for breakfast which wasn't enough for a Saiyan, but it would do he guessed.

"Ah Goten, where's mom at?" asked Gohan in a bored/sleepy tone.

"Oh, she's digging upstairs searching for something." Goten said that with his mouth full of pancakes. Now he was choking. 3 minutes later Now he's up for seconds.

Gohan put on a pair of white sneakers, grabbed his almost empty drawstring book bag, and made his way towards the door. That was when Chi-Chi appeared in the knick of time. She had a camera and was taking a million pictures of Gohan. Gohan sweatdrop

Unfortunately for 7 year old Goten when his curious got he better of him, he got in the way of a couple of the pictures. Chi-Chi was visibly angry at Goten and turned her attention to him. Gohan took that as his chance for escape.

'Poor Goten.' Gohan thought to himself as he couldn't help but smile a little at his bro's misfortune.

Now, Gohan was flying high up in the sky looking for a spot to land without being spotted. Capsule Corp, perfect. CC was pretty huge and Gohan was welcomed there, so he landed in the huge backyard of CC.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here this early?"

Gohan recognized that voice with ease. It was Bulma.

"Aren't I welcome here anymore Bulma?" asked Gohan with a half-smile on his face.

Bulma was one the few people on Gohan's good side.

Bulma just shook her head in response to Gohan's teasing.

"Apparently, I go to school now. Guess who's idea that was?"

Bulma laughed at this. 'Oh that Chi-Chi.' Bulma sighed with a smile.

Gohan continued on his way to the front/exit of CC as he and Bulma parted ways. Gohan was outside of CC now, but someone called his name. So, he turns around and finds Bulma's mom. 'Oh Kami.' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, you must try these cookies I make." Mrs. Briefs held a tray of a dozen cookies.

Gohan sighed. 'Why not.' Gohan figured. 'I mean its not like I had a huge breakfast or anything.'

So, Gohan took the tray, put the entire tray to his mouth, and lifted one of end of the tray so all the 12 cookies would slide down into his mouth. Saiyans...

When he was done, he tossed the tray in the air and it found its way into Mrs. Briefs' hands. Saiyans...

So, now Gohan was back on his path to the godforsaken place known as ...school. However, there was a bank robbery going on. 'I'm the protector of the planet. But this is just some petty crime, nothing endangering of the Earth. Should I bother?' Gohan pondered.

Sighing, Gohan made his decision and decided to put a stop to the crime. But he wouldn't want to get bothered by people asking and harassing him (lol, like anyone could harass Gohan and live) about how he 'saving the day'.

Because of that, Gohan decided to go Super Saiyan. That way people would be thrown off and not suspect him or bother him.

The weaker of the two robbers was holding an old lady as hostage. The other robber, who was much bigger, was making demands from the police surrounding them. This scene was taking place in front the bank.

Gohan in amazing speed knocked out the robber holding the old lady hostage. The other robber started firing shot after shot that did absolutely nothing to our favorite half-Saiyan. Everyone was in stunned silence as Gohan took care(broke bones) of the bigger robber. That's when Gohan flew of to a dark alley near Orange Star HS. Turning back to normal, Gohan exited the dark alley and entered his new school's hallway. There was a couple minutes till the bell would ring. Gohan made way to a secretary near an office in the school.

"Hey there handsome," exclaimed the busty secretary. What can I help you with?"

This secretary took the opportunity to flirt with all the good looking seniors at Orange Star.

Gohan pulled out his schedule from his back pocket and pointed to the room numbers on it.

"Where can I find these rooms?"

**With Videl**

Videl had just received a text message from the chief of police. It basically said there was a bank robbery going down and they needed her help. Videl often helped out the police and got out of classes because of it.

Videl left her locker and headed for the entrance/exit of the school. As she rounded a corner, she ran into a brick wall. This brick wall was Gohan's back. Videl landed on her butt.

Gohan turned around after feeling something hit his back. He was a little surprised seeing a girl on the floor looking up at him. Gohan squatted down to her level. He gave an expression(confusion) on his face that basically read 'Why are you on the floor?' Yet, in his eyes, you could see he was laughing at the person on the floor.

Videl, after realizing what this guy's face was 'saying' and reading his eyes 'laughing' at her, got really mad.

'I'm on the floor because of you jerk.' Videl thought. But before she could voice these thoughts, Gohan got back up, turned around, and walked away.

'The nerve of that guy. He just gets up and walks away without out even saying sorry for being in my way or offering to help me up.' Videl mused.

"Asshole ..." Videl muttered as she got back up on her own. That wasn't heard by human ears. But they reached Gohan's ears. Upon hearing that, Gohan just smirked.

**Still with Videl**

Before Videl could get back her path to help the police with their situation, she got another text message from the chief of police. This message said that the robbery was taken care of by a Gold Fighter who flew off afterwards. Videl also received a picture of the Gold Fighter. The picture showed his shoulders to his gold hair.

The belt rung signaling the start of first period.

**With Gohan**

Gohan didn't feel like going to class on time. After all, he was the new guy, who was going to miss him?

Gohan entered the staircase and started climbing. On his way to wherever, he found 3 students in the staircase smoking away.

"Yo son, you got to hit this shit man." said one of the 3 students as he pointed to the blunt that was passed around. The 3 were all in a haze. You could see it in their eyes.

Gohan raised an eyebrow in response, though the 3 couldn't tell. 'Well, I did let her(Chi-Chi) talk me into coming to school so I can do something new rather than the usual. And this considers as new to me.'

So, like the asshole(as Videl says) he is, Gohan took a pull from the blunt. Gohan then threw the blunt at whoever it was that was expecting it next and walked away.

"Crackheads ..." Gohan muttered as he continued exploring the school. Apparently, Gohan was not a smoker after all. Now his life was complete after figuring that out. THE END. (A/N: lol, j/k. Anyways, back to the story ...)

Gohan was walking around on the third floor now. And so was the principal, Mr. Arkine.

"Lost are we Mr. Son?"

"No."

"Now, no need for attitude towards me Mr. Son, after all, the last 3 letters of principal spell 'pal'."

Gohan sweatdrop

'Kami help us all, he's one of those teachers.' Gohan thought with distaste.

"I'll be going to class now Mr. Arkine."

Gohan figured it was time to go to class.

**With Videl**

Videl was in her first period class. She was bored out her mind. Videl was staring out the window. She was wondering about this 'Gold Fighter'.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Mr. Son." exclaimed the teacher as Gohan entered the room 21 minutes late.

"Class, this is our new student, Gohan. He scored a 100 on the entrance exam." the teacher continued.

Videl paid no attention or looked to see the new student. She was still looking out the window hoping for crime so she could get out of class. When she heard what the new student scored on the entrance exam, she immediately thought 'Nerd'. When Videl heard her friend Erasa call the new student to sit next to them, she thought 'Oh Kami, why did she have to invite the nerd to sit next to us?'

Being that Videl sat next to Sharpener and Erasa, she heard their conversation with the new student.

"...and we all know who this is." said Erasa as she motioned towards Videl.

"Who?" Gohan asked in a confused way(he was a good actor).

This definitely caught Videl's precious attention. He didn't know who she was. Everyone knew who she was. But apparently not the new guy.

"What, do you live under a rock?" asked Sharpener louder than he wanted to say that.

"Mr. Pencil (A/N: I think that was Sharpener's last name, lol), is there anything you would like to share with the class?" asked the obviously annoyed teacher.

"No." Sharpener mumbled.

Videl now turned her head to face the new guy, who's name was Gohan. She was shocked when she saw it was the asshole that was in her way from earlier. She noticed a resemblance between this Gohan person and the picture of the Gold Fighter she received. The difference between the two was the hair color, eye color, and the Gold Fighter had broader and bigger shoulders.

For the rest of first period Videl stared at Gohan whenever she thought he wasn't looking or paying attention. At the end of the period, Gohan smirked to let Videl know that he knew she was looking at him. She quickly looked away. Periods 2-6 went by fast and nothing interesting happened. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener had classes with Gohan during 1st, and 7th-9th period.

**7th Period aka Lunch**

Most of the kids had lunch outside in the school. Gohan sat at a table near the fence and a tree by himself. Gohan took out what looked like an ordinary brown paper bag. But this paper bag had a small "CC" logo in white on the bottom right of it. It was an invention by none other than Bulma. This bag could hold up to 500 pounds of food and only weighted 1 pound when you carried it around. Bulma had used the technology that was used to make capsule store things greater than their size. She made it especially for her Saiyan friends and family because she knew how Saiyans were when it came to eating food. Though Bulma had never come up with a name for her invention.

Gohan pulled out a chicken leg, dinosaur meat(Saiyans...), turkey breast, white rice, apples, etc. He devoured it all like nothing in no time at all.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener all sat at a table closer to the middle of the school yard. But Videl paid her friends no attention as she couldn't take her eyes off Gohan. She was extremely intrigued by him as she saw him from afar devour a meal made for at least a dozen people.

"She's not listening to a word we have to say Erasa, she's too busy checking out the new guy, Gohan." Sharpener's words recaptured Videl's attention as she blushed a little.

"No, I'm not," Videl retaliated. I just don't trust him is all and I want to keep and eye on him."

"Maybe I should go and invite him over to sit with us then..." Erasa trailed off. Videl tried to stop her but Sharpener held her back as Erasa went over to Gohan.

"Like she hasn't done enough of that..." Videl muttered to herself.

5 Minutes later

Erasa returned with no Gohan present.

"He didn't want to come sit with us." Erasa said as she shrugged. This was abnormal because all the boys wanted to sit with Videl and her two friends.

The bell rang and students scattered for their classes.

**8th-9th Period-Double Period of Gym**

Gym. The easiest class. All you had to do was show up and you passed it. There was about 150 students at gym. There were 3 gym 'teachers' standing in the corner just talking and lounging while the students did whatever. Some played basketball on the court. Some went outside to play some football. While, others just did whatever. Gohan was doing ... whatever on one side of the gym. Videl on the other side of the gym acting busy with Erasa and Sharpener as she continued to spy on the ever so mysterious Gohan.

Gohan knew she was staring intently at him. So, he raised his head and made eye contact with Videl and smirked at her. They were at least 30 yards apart because the gym was pretty large. But Videl noticed Gohan noticing her. She figured it was time to introduce herself to the new guy, Gohan. So, Videl left Erasa and Sharpener and made her way over to the other side of the gym to meet Gohan.

Now, Videl stood 5 feet away from Gohan. She decided she would be one to speak first.

"So, umm your the new guy from first period" said Videl. She was a little nervous, which was very unlike her.

"You sure I'm not the asshole from this morning?" asked Gohan in a mocking tone.

Videl was shocked when she heard what he said. She remembered back to that morning. How had he heard her call him an asshole?

Gohan laughed at her expression. His laughter got Videl angry at him for the second time that day.

Normally, Videl would have splattered his head. However, for whatever reason, she didn't. Videl walked away, but not before she said something to Gohan.

"Asshole."

--

A/N: Dayum. That was my longest chapter yet by far. Around 2,400 words there. Don't expect so much in the future. Expect 1,000-1,500 words.

Anyways, Videl and Gohan have finally met. I have to figure out what's going to happen next in the story. Be sure to give your ideas in the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Update!

Notes:

-I don't want Gohan and Videl to immediately like each other, but I'm still working on ideas.

--

Gohan's first week of school at Orange Star should be over right about now. It was Friday and 9th period just ended. However, Gohan had gotten detention.

Gohan opened the door to the room where he had detention in. He was the only person in the rather large classroom 3/4 filled with desks. Gohan took a seat on top of a random desk. He got bored quite quick. Then, the door knob turned.

"Well, if it isn't the crime fighting, and ever so frightening, Videl." mocked Gohan.

"How long were you waiting to say that to me, asshole?" retorted Videl.

Before they could continue the little spat, a teacher entered the room and made his presence known to the two.

"Alright you two, surprisingly, you are the only ones to get detention today. You are going to mop this entire room, wipe down the blackboards, clap the erasers, and scrape the gum off from under all these desks." said the teacher.

Before leaving Gohan and Videl to their punishments, the teacher added ",Oh, and I will be back in 2 hours. If you don't finish by the time I'm back, then you will have detention all throughout next week."

Gohan rolled his eyes while Videl started on clapping the erasers. Now Gohan could have easily left, but he figured that that wouldn't be fair to his high school experience. (A/N: idk, just a reason for him to stay in detention) Deciding to get some of this work done, Gohan piled all the desks into one corner of the room. This made it easier for him to mop most of the floor. Videl finished cleaning the erasers being that it didn't take long to clap erasers. So, she started wiping down the blackboards with a wet sponge.

**45 minutes later**

Gohan chose to take a break as he stopped mopping and took a seat on a desk. Videl and Gohan had been working the last 45 minutes silent. But, seeing Gohan take a break, Videl took the opportunity to ask him something that had been bugging her.

"So, umm how'd you get detention?" asked Videl while she was wiping the second to last blackboard. Her curiosity obviously got the better of her.

"Oh, just something about-"

_Flashback_

_Gohan was just wandering the halls of Orange Star. He had grown bored with his 3rd period class, so he didn't bother to even show up for it. Just killing time roaming around. _

"_You there, do you have a hall pass?" asked the hall monitor, George. _

"_No." Gohan responded bluntly. Gohan turned away from the hall monitor and kept walking. _

"_Well then, you'll have detention today after school." retorted George._

_Gohan turned back around to face George. ",Why?"_

"_Because you're walking around my halls without a hall pass."_

"_But I don't see you with a hall pass either and you're walking around the halls."_

_George pointed to his badge signifying that he was the hall monitor. _

"_If you can walk around without a pass, so can I, and I won't get detention."_

_They argued for the next 7 minutes. Then, Gohan decided he had had enough. So, he grabbed George, dragged him off, shoved his head in a toilet, and gave his a swirly. _

_End Flashback_

Gohan smirked after recalling those events. ", I felt that walking in the hall without a pass wasn't a reason to get detention, so I gave George a _real_ reason."

Videl just looked at him with disgust. How could he be so cruel over a simple matter? Videl know for a fact that George couldn't swim and had a fear of drowning. She had saved him once from drowning in a pool.

Gohan noticing her disgust towards him asked ", What's your problem?"

"My problem is _you_."

"Glad to know I have such an impact on your oh so important life."

(A/N: I know that's pretty dumb of a response, but it makes Gohan look more like an asshole to Videl. lol.)

**1 Hour Later**

The teacher came back to see if Gohan and Videl were done or if they were going to have detention for the next week. Surprising, he found that neither of them had ripped each other's head off. On one side of the room was Gohan sitting on top of a desk with a calm, cool, and collected expression on his face. On the other side, there was Videl leaning against the wall with her arms crosses and a nasty look on her face.

Before the teacher could say anything, Videl and Gohan left the room and went their separate ways. Videl went home to her mansion, while Gohan walked to CC. Gohan had to pick up Goten and Trunks, who was spending the weekend with them.

**5:20 PM near the Son household**

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were outside in the clear. Gohan was sparring with the 'Terrible Two' as the Z Fighters have come to call them. The Terrible Two were both Super Saiyan while Gohan was normal. This made it for fun.

Right now, Goten and Trunks were searching for Gohan in the forest. Gohan was masking his ki from them. The Terrible Two, both currently Super Saiyan, were giving off their ki and were easy for Gohan to find and finish. But, they were kids, so they were bound to make such dumb errors. Deciding to end the 2 on 1 spar, Gohan appear right behind the two Super Saiyans. Gohan tapped their shoulders, they turned around, and got hammered by a barricade of punches.

"Wow, how'd you do that Gohan?" asked the Terrible Two in unison.

"You guys were sitting ducks." explained the older Saiyan.

**Couple minutes later**

"What do you wanna do now, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Well, I think we should go to that new amusement park that opened a couple days back." Trunks stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Great idea, but how are we going to get to go?" inquired Goten.

"Lets ask Gohan to go with us." said Trunks. He's older than us and he's cool."

"And he's my brother." said Goten with the Son smile.

"Speaking of that, I don't see how you two are related other than your hair." said Trunks.

"Oh, well my mom says I take after my dad and that Gohan doesn't want to be like dad, so that's why he is how he is." replied Goten with a shrug.

"Oh. Anyways, lets go ask Gohan to go with us to the amusement park."

The two of them find Gohan in the kitchen. Goten and Trunks asked Gohan and he decided to go with them. So, they informed Chi-Chi and they were off. Upon reaching the gateway of the amusement park, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks decided to sneak in through the side. That way was cheaper and that Gohan didn't bring much zenie with him.

First, they started with a smaller roller coaster since this was the first time Goten ever was in a roller coaster. Then, the group worked their way up to bigger coasters after one another. Goten was really hyped for the coasters after the first one. They decided to take a break and hit up the food spots. With zenie being limited to them right now, they ate at an all-you-can-eat spot. Their eating drew some attention, not that any of the 3 cared.

**With Videl**

After detention, Videl went home and talked with her friend Erasa. Erasa talked her into coming to the new amusement park with her. So here she was, at the amusement park. Erasa was currently in the bathroom while Videl was waiting outside. While waiting, she saw two little kids. One had a strange hairstyle that was ...up. The other was none other than the famous Bulma Briefs' son. The two boys seemed to be wrestling over a chocolate cover apple on a stick. This brought a smile to Videl's face. She thought it was cute.

Then, the last person she'd expect to enter the scene, entered the scene. Gohan Son. He grabbed the two kids by their collars and hoisted them up from wrestling on the ground. Then, Gohan took the chocolate covered apple that they were fighting over and ate it with one bite.

"There, now quit playing around, we got to go join that damn line." Gohan said to them as he pointed to a very long line for the biggest attraction at the park. It was a tremendously high roller coaster with a million loops and went at 80 mph. The coaster was glowing green because it was nighttime and the paint on it did that in the dark. It was quite a spectacle.

"You mean we have to wait on _that_ line? That will take forever." whined Goten.

"No Goten, we'll just kill everyone on line and make our way to the front of the line." replied Trunks with his obvious sarcasm.

Gohan pondered for a moment. ",Not a bad idea..."

"You can't be serious big bro." said Goten in disbelief.

'Wow Goten, it _is_ hereditary.' thought Gohan and Trunks.

They rolled their eyes at Goten and joined the line. They cut in front a lot of people. Then they ran into a big guy who didn't take too kind to their cutting habits. Trunks took care of him.

Videl kept watching the 3 who didn't know that she was there. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her like it did before when it came to this Gohan person. She was so shocked when she saw Trunks throw that big guy far away from them.

'What are these people?' Videl thought to herself.

"Umm Videl? What are you staring at?" asked the ever so confused Erasa.

"Huh, oh nothing Erasa, lets get a move on." replied Videl.

Videl would definitely be sure to keep an eye on Gohan.

--

A/N: I'll try to keep bringing longer chapters guys like the last one and this one.

Can't say I'm completely happy with this chapter, but it will do.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Idk, I'm on a roll I guess with all these early ass updates lol.

Notes:

-This chapter takes place 1 month after the last chapter.

--

Today was a normal school day for Gohan. Except for one thing. Videl wasn't at school today. Gohan was feeling something strange. Did he ... miss her? Well Gohan had to admit, he was getting used to their little spats and to her in general. Gohan wasn't one to deny something he knew he couldn't deny.

Pushing that thought to the back of this head, Gohan continues on his way home from school. However, something caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks. Gohan was in front of an electronics store. In the display window was a nice looking television. But what was showing is what caught Gohan's attention. The news was on and there was breaking news.

"_This is a breaking news report. Videl Satan, the daughter of Earth's hero Hercule Satan has been kidnapped. There is a rumor that the kidnappers will contact our beloved hero, Mr. Satan about an exchange for Videl."_ announced the news anchor on the television.

Gohan was definitely shocked. The kidnappers must of be really strong or there must have been plenty of them to kidnap Videl. Without doubting himself, Gohan decided that the "Golden Fighter" was going to save the day.

The best thing to do was to pay our beloved hero, Mr. Satan a visit. It was easy to find Hercule being that he lived in a fabulous mansion in the city. His place was only second to CC.

After finding himself a dark alley, Gohan became "The Golden Fighter." He flew off to Hercule's mansion. As the mansion came into view, Gohan noticed a bunch of police cars in front of the huge mansion. 'Like the police would be any help.' Gohan thought and rolled his eyes.

Gohan made quite the entrance at Hercule's home when he through the wall. Everyone turned towards the Golden Fighter. Ignoring the police, Gohan walked over to Hercule.

"You, your that that gah-gold fighter from a month ago. You look like one of those guys from the Cell Games." mumbled Hercule in shock. Hercule was worried that he was here to expose Hercule as a fraud.

Gohan smirked at being recognized. ",Have the kidnappers contacted you?" asked Gohan in a demanding tone.

"Yah-yes, just now. They got Videl at an abandoned warehouse near the dock and want zenie in exchange for her." said Hercule in a more relieved and serious tone.

Gohan turned to leave.

"Wait, you're going to save her aren't you?" said Hercule. Umm wait, don't mind me asking but, who are you to her?"

Gohan stopped with his back still to Hercule. He pondered for a moment before answering ",A friend."

Gohan made another hole in Hercule's wall as he exited the mansion. Flying up high, he spotted the dock and a couple of abandoned warehouses came into his view. Gohan easily found the warehouse with Videl because he could sense her ki.

Gohan went back onto ground level and walked up to the door. That's when he felt something get lodged in his hair. After roaming his head, he found a bullet that belonged to a sniper. Looking up to the window of the warehouse, Gohan found a guy with a sniper aiming at him. Gohan smirked as he send a somewhat strong ki blast the annihilated that corner of the building where the guy was sniping from. The guy fell badly burnt from the blast and was unconscious.

One down.

Gohan kicked open the dual doors to the warehouse. The inside was lighten up. Inside the warehouse, Gohan encountered another one of the kidnapper's men to fight. He was equipped with an AK-47. As Gohan approached, bullets was fired and bounced off of him. Gathering some ki in his right hand, Gohan delivered a right to this man's stomach. The ki powered punch put a nasty looking hole in the man's stomach. It was a disgusting sight. Gohan wiped the blood off of his hand on his formerly white shirt.

Gohan made his way up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he noticed a door being guarded by a large bulky man. He was obviously the kidnapper's enforcer. Gohan made light work of the enforcer. Quickly and swiftly, Gohan broke the enforcers two legs. When he dropped to the floor, Gohan kicked him in the ribs, probably shattering a few as he rolled down the stairs.

Gohan forcefully busted open the door. Inside the room, he saw the kidnappers, one was thin while the other fat. Gohan also saw Videl roped to a chair with duck tape around her mouth. Gohan smirked when he saw the duck tape.

'The kidnapper's must of heard enough out of her.' thought to himself.

"Videl close your eyes!" demanded the Golden Fighter.

She obligated.

"Solar Flare!"

When Videl opened her eyes, she saw her kidnappers both unconscious on the floor and the Golden Fighter walking over to her. He pulled the duck tape off of her mouth.

"Why did you have to 'save the day'? I had them right where I wanted. I didn't need your help." Videl said.

Before she could continue, Gohan reapplied the duck tape to shut her up. He untied her from the ropes. Then, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. Gohan flew off back to Hercule's mansion.

"I believe this belongs to you." the Golden Fighter said to Hercule.

"Thank you so much." praised Hercule.

"Daddy, can you give me a moment with the Golden Fighter?"

Hercule obligated to his daughter's wish and left the two alone.

"Listen, though I didn't need or ask for you help ... thanks." said Videl with a small smile as she gave the Golden Fighter a hug.

After she let go of the Golden Fighter, he flew off leaving a hole in the roof. But, something fell through the hole. Videl picked it up. It was a wallet and it belonged to the Golden Fighter. She opened it to find some zenie. But what really got her attention was the ID in the wallet. Videl had found the identity of the Golden Fighter.

**Next day after school**

Gohan was walking over to CC after school. Then, Videl came up to him and whispered in his ear ",Meet me in that alley in 5 minutes, Golden Fighter."

'Oh, this ought to be good.' thought Gohan with a smirk.

**25 minutes later**

Gohan went into the alley Videl had told him to go to. She was there looking pissed.

"Why are you so damn late?" asked the infuriated Videl.

"I dunno, I was just seeing if you cared to stick around just to see lil ole me." Gohan answered innocently.

"Why do you have to always be an asshole?" Videl asked rhetorically.

"I dunno, why am I in a dark alley with you and you're not naked?" asked Gohan.

Videl blushed madly at his comment/question. ",I'll act as though I didn't just hear that." said Videl.

Videl tossed Gohan his wallet and he caught it. He check his amount of zenie in it to make sure.

"I told you to meet me in this alley because I know you're the Golden Fighter and I want you to teach me how to fly. If you don't, I will reveal to the world that you're the Golden Fighter." continued Videl.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. ",Who's going to believe you?"

Videl grew angry again. "I have proof!" said Videl louder than she wanted to.

"Oh really, you sure you're not just bluffing? asked Gohan with a smile on his face.

'How did he know I was bluffing about the proof?' Videl thought.

"Alright, I'll teach to fly, but on one condition." said Gohan.

"Wait, never mind. you wouldn't agree to my condition..." Gohan trailed off.

"No, no, no, I would give anything to learn how to fly." pleaded Videl.

"OK, go on a date with me."

--

A/N: And there you have chapter 8. I'm working on what they do on their date for next chapter. Be sure to send your ideas in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Took me a while to get my ideas straight for this chapter.

--

'Why?' That was what Videl kept asking herself in her mind. She was confused on her whole situation right now. Gohan has intrigued and baffled Videl ever since she met him only what, a month and a half ago. At first she saw him as an arrogant, cocky, thoughtless asshole. She immediately hated him. Yet, she knew deep down, for whatever reason, she was attracted to Gohan. Even the way he treated her. She secretly liked their verbal confrontations. But, Videl was trying hard to convince herself that she hated Gohan.

'But why am I actually kind of looking forward to this ... date?'

'And why did he make a date with me his one condition?'

The answer was so obvious. She had grown on him. Something about her caught his attention. He was starting to like her. But off course, Videl would only deny those thoughts.

The sound of the doorbell brought Videl out of her musing. Before going to answer the door, she looked in the mirror real quick. Videl was wearing some tight jeans that really showed off her legs. She was also wearing a tight white t-shirt that certainly showed off her upper body(boobs). She was wearing clothes she normally almost never wore because Gohan had made it specific before their date that she wore something ...nice.

Sighing, she answered the door fully knowing who was on the other side waiting for her. It was her date, Gohan. He had on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Gohan held out some nice looking flowers and had a smile on his face.

Videl took the flowers and put them inside.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to feed those to the Doberman(dogs)." Videl said with a bored tone.

Gohan's smile never faded. In fact, he smirked at her comment.

"Before we go, daddy wants to talk to you for a minute." continued Videl.

Gohan smirked. "Lead the way."

They reached and entered the fancy looking living room. Hercule had his back to them. He was trying(hard) to come off as intimidating. Videl left the two and went into the next room. She stayed near the corner to hear the conversation.

"So, you're the latest PUNK that wants to take out MY sweet Videl." said Hercule as he turned around to face this punk. Hercule was dumbfounded to see Gohan.

"What, its been a few days and you already forget me? asked Gohan smugly.

"Let me remind you ... 'champ'." Gohan turned Super Saiyan for about 3 seconds in front of Hercule. Then went back to normal.

"You-you're the ..." Hercule mumbled on.

"Anyways, what did you want to 'talk' about?" Gohan said as he ignored Hercule's mumbling.

"Oh, umm, just have fun on your date and uh, thanks for not revealing my secret..." Hercule trailed off.

"Well if that's all, I'll be going now. You can come out from the corner now, Videl." Gohan said all-knowingly.

Videl was dumbfound as to how Gohan knew that. Gohan made his way to the door as did Videl.

Before leaving, Gohan said "Don't worry, I'll bring back Videl safe and sound, 'champ'."

The way Gohan said champ made Hercule cringe. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about Videl's well-being.' mused Hercule.

Gohan and Videl were outside the mansion and now walking along the sidewalk. It was currently 7:57 PM. The night air was cool and crisp. The sky was a dark blue mix.

Gohan's saiyan hearing picked up on a noise from Videl. To be specific, it was her stomach.

"Hungry huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

When Gohan got his answer, he made a right turn after they crossed the street. After walking a few more blocks, the two arrive in front of their destination. It was a food spot called "Downtown Delight." Gohan enter as Videl followed right behind him. The place was dead tonight. Only about 3/10's of the place was filled with customers. After a brief glance at the menu behind the cashier, Gohan ordered a couple burgers, a pizza, some fries, and two sodas. Gohan took the rather large tray of food and headed to outside area of the food spot. There were plenty of tables and chairs setup for the customers who preferred to enjoy their meal outside. Gohan placed the tray on a table and took a seat. Videl also took a seat and sat opposite of Gohan. They were going to split the food on the tray. To be honest, Gohan already had a dinner big enough to satisfy his Saiyan side. This was just a little something extra.

"So, umm, what were you and my dad talking about?"

"You act as though you couldn't hear when you were less than 10 feet away." Gohan smirked at her reaction. 'It's fun messing with Videl.'

"Okay then. What was my dad talking about when he said 'his secret'?

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask him about that someday?"

'Note to self: ask dad about 'his secret'. Videl thought.

"So why exactly am I on a date with you, of all people?"

"Well you see, you wanted to learn to fly and I said I would teach you on one condition-"

"I know that part dumbass!" Videl said louder than she intended to. She was red in the face and obviously annoyed. 'Once again, its fun messing with Videl.' thought Gohan to himself.

"I meant, why is going on a date with me your one condition?" This time Videl wasn't as loud.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Gohan smirked at her once again. "Anyways, it seemed like the right thing to say at the time." Gohan shrugged.

"Oookay. That's probably the best answer I'll get out of you."

After the two finished eating, they were on their way to their next destination. Neither had any idea where they were going next though. Then, Gohan noticed a pool hall and a bowling alley next to each other.

Gohan looked at Videl for a second and asked "Which?"

Videl pointed towards the pool hall. Videl was great at playing pool. Hercule had a fantastic pool table in his games room. Videl found herself in that room more often than she thought she would have at first sight. Videl would became very good at pool and it was her only reason to be in the games room. She had beaten Hercule more times than she could count.

On the other hand, Gohan was somewhere between decent and good when it came to playing pool. Whenever he was at Capsule Corp. (which is usually once a week) he would have a chance to play some pool. Apparently, pool was one of the few human things Vegeta enjoyed. Go figure. When they weren't sparring, Gohan and Vegeta would play pool.

Gohan lead the way into the pool hall and found an empty table near the back of the place.

"You know how to play?"

"Umm, no, can you show me?" asked Videl. 'Wait, what? Why did I say that?' Videl was brought out of her thoughts when Gohan agreed to show her how to play.

Videl decided she had to play along and pretend to not know how to play pool. 'Meh, maybe this could be fun.'

So, Videl grabbed the pool cue(the stick you used to play pool with) and held it the wrong way. Gohan corrected her by showing her the right way. Gohan goes on to explain the game to her. Videl just nods her head to play along. Gohan was going to show her how to use the pool cue to hit the ball correctly.

"Now lean against the table, aim ... here, let me help you."

Videl was leaning against the table like Gohan said. Now, Gohan was behind her, his arms around her arms with his hands on the pool cue. He was assisting her in aiming the pool cue to sink her shot. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. For a brief moment, everything just stopped. At least, that was to case to Videl. There was some tension in the air. Sexual tension? Maybe. Anyways, Gohan decided to break the silence between the two.

"And, umm, yeah, that's how you ... play."

"Yeah, so, you up for a game?"

A smirk found its way onto Gohan's face. Videl returned the smirk.

'I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his cute face. Wait, cute face?' Videl shook her head.

Over the next 36 minutes, Videl absolutely annihilated Gohan in 5 games of pool.

'Did I just get hustled?' Gohan pondered.

"I take it, you've played pool before?"

Videl smirked at him. "You can say that."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his own foolishness. It was obvious that Videl was pretending. 'Wow, have let my guard down so easily around Videl?'

"So, up for another game or should I say beat down?"

"No, lets go do something else."

The two leave the pool hall and are now on the side walk.

"So what now?" asked Videl.

"Movie?"

"OK ... wait, the movie theater is on the other side of the city."

"Grab on then."

Videl raised an eyebrow obviously questioning him.

"I'll fly us over."

Videl wrapped her arms around his body. Her front was pressed against Gohan's back.

"Hold on tight."

2 minutes later

Gohan, with Videl holding on to him for dear life, landed near the movie theater in a spot where no one would spot them. Videl finally opened her eyes. She had been closing them and opening them every now and then during the flight. She was relieved to be back on the ground.

They enter the movie theater and were now in the lobby area.

"So, what movie you wanna see?"

"I dunno, anything." replied Videl

Gohan went up to the counter and bought two tickets for a horror movie, some popcorn and two drinks. Gohan then went back to Videl. She was sitting at a table near the huge glass wall. Gohan took a seat.

"The movie starts in 20 minutes. What do you suggest we do to kill time?" inquired Gohan.

"I dunno, we could talk." Videl had no idea why she said that, but she just did.

"OK then, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh I dunno, how about you." Videl blurted out. "I mean, when I first met you, you were an asshole and I came to hate you quickly. But, a couple of days ago you saved me and now you're acting all nice to me. I mean, what's up with you?"

Gohan could only smile at her little outburst. "I'm an asshole to everyone like that. But, I guess I got used to you and we got closer."

"So, you're saying you're not your asshole self because we got 'closer'."

"Yup, that's what I said. Feel free to denied it all you want. But, I can see that you got used to me too." Gohan smirked as he knew he was right.

Videl looked into Gohan's eyes and saw nothing but pure joy. He was having fun ... with her. Videl could tell that this wasn't one of those 'masks' Gohan can put up and hide his emotions. He was enjoying her company.

Videl was a little lost in musing. Gohan realized this and brought her out of it.

"Thinking of me?" Gohan's tone was filled with arrogance as he was right.

Videl turned red from the embarrassment of Gohan being right.

"Tell me, do I tickle your fancy?" Gohan smirked at her reaction. He could see that she wanted to hit him hard after that one.

Videl took a deep breath and said "Let's just go see whatever stupid movie you picked."

They headed down the dark hallway and entered the room the movie was showing in. The room was big. Gohan and Videl took seats towards the back and near the left wall. Most of the movie-goers were in the middle rows and closer. As the movie started, Videl realized it was a horror movie. Now, she wasn't scared of anything. But, ghosts and spirits got to her. That was because you couldn't physically fight them.

Videl got real scared at certain points during the movie. Subconsciously, she would grab Gohan's hand. Though she didn't realized it or would want to admit it, her body felt safe around Gohan. Gohan saw and felt Videl squeeze his hand a couple times, but he didn't think twice about it. By the end of the movie, Videl clung to Gohan's entire right arm. The movie was now over and Videl finally realized that she had been holding onto Gohan.

She immediately let go and tried to hide a blush. Videl avoided eye contact as they left the theater.

It was 1:40 AM. They had decided to call it night. Gohan and Videl walked back to her home. They stood on Videl's large porch.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I actually had a good time with you Gohan." Videl sighed.

Gohan smirked. "Was there every any doubt?"

Videl just rolled her eyes at Gohan's antics.

"Come by my humble home in the mountains later today(it was past midnight, so technically, it was already the next day)." Gohan informed Videl. "I'm sure you know the way."

It was true. Gohan knew that Videl followed him once after school as her curiosity got he better of her.

"OK"

"Well, I'll be on my way now."

"Umm, yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight Videl."

--

A/N: That took me a while to think up and type, guys. Anyways, this chapter wasn't really about what Gohan and Videl did, but more on how they communicated. The tension, embarrassment, thoughts, etc. Lol, more confusion.

Next chapter, flying lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A/N: Been busy with school and life... Yeah, I feel bad about just leaving the fanfic world for a while. But I'm back for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl closed her front door. She had just gotten back home from her date with Gohan. Videl let out a sigh. She was tired. But, she was glad to be home.

Half way up the upstairs, Videl noticed the light was still on in the living room. So, Videl went back down and found her father snoring on the couch.

'Dad must of stayed up all night waiting for me.'

The gigantic television screen was showing "Hercule's Greatest Hits".

Videl just shook her head at her sleeping father with small smile on her face.

She grabbed a comfy looking blanket and covered Hercule. Videl turned off the lights and went upstairs to her room. It was late and Videl immediately changed and hopped into bed. She was practically asleep on contact with her luxurious bed.

*Videl's Dream*

The wind was blowing against Videl's confused face. She didn't know what was happening or what she was doing. Clouds went by as Videl kept going forward.

After taking in the view and the scenery, Videl realized she was flying. When this realization hit her, a big giddy smile arose on her face. She was truly happy just flying around.

And then, all of a sudden, Videl's happy moment started fading fast. Or more like dropping fast.

Videl was falling out of the sky. And at a good rate too. As she got closer and closer to the ground, Videl noticed a gold blur. And then, everything was stable again.

She was safe ... and in the arms of the notorious Golden Fighter whom she has come to know as Gohan.

*Dream Over*

Rays of sunlight were peaking into Videl's room. The rays hit her face and brought her out of her slumber. However, that wasn't the only reason for Videl waking up. The other reason was that she was looking forward to learning how to fly today.

Videl went through the morning routines(brush teeth, shower, etc.).

When she was finished, she went to go ask Hercule about this 'secret'.

*With Gohan Post-Date*

Gohan reached his home in the mountain/forest area. He just dropped Videl off at her home after their date.

Gohan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading to bed. Goten had heard Gohan come in the house and he waited in Gohan's room while Gohan brushed his teeth.

Gohan finished and went into his room.

"Goten, why are you still up and in my room?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and then I heard you come in. And ... I was hoping you would let me sleep in your room tonight."

Gohan sighed. He wasn't going to tell Goten no. "Alright."

"K, you're the best."

Gohan lied down on the side of his bed that was against the wall. Goten was on Gohan's right side. The two brothers ended up talking about their days: Gohan's date, Goten's adventures in the forest, etc. They didn't get any sleep until 3:25 AM.

*11:21 AM At the Son Household*

Goten had just finished eating breakfast. He was in the kitchen with his mother, Chi-Chi. But, Gohan was not to be found in the kitchen. Normally, Chi-Chi would have Goten wake up Gohan to get breakfast. However, she knew that he had a date last night and he came home late. So, Chi-Chi decided to let her oldest son rest. Besides, she was in a great mood because Gohan being on a date meant she was one step closer to getting those grandbabies.

There was a knock at the door. Goten went to get the door while Chi-Chi washed the mountains of empty plates in the not-so-big sink.

The front door opened to reveal a raven-haired teenage girl. The world knew her as Videl.

"Umm, hi there. I'm Videl. Is Gohan home?" said Videl. She was looking down at a little boy with very spiky hair like Gohan.

"Are you the Videl that Gohan said he would like to take up against a wall?" Goten asked innocently having no idea of what he just said or what it meant.

Videl turn crimson red in the face. She was obviously embarrassed by the little kid's statement.

After cooling off a little, Videl answered "Yes, I guess that would be me."

"Oh, ok." Normal Son smile on Goten's face as usual.

Goten walked back into the house and Videl followed him.

"Who was at the door, Goten?" called Chi-Chi from the kitchen.

"There's a girl here to see Gohan."

A couple unfortunate plates were dropped and broke on contact with the floor. The plates breaking recaptured Chi-Chi's attention and she started to sweep the pieces up. She would be sure to meet this girl later.

"Well, we're gonna go get Gohan, ok Mom."

Videl followed Goten up the stairs and was led to Gohan's room. The two entered and found Gohan sleeping in his bed. The sheets were covering him from his abdomen down to the rest of his body.

"Alright, this is the trick to waking Gohan up. Poke him in his sides." Goten snickered.

And so, Goten attacked Gohan's sides while Videl got in a poke. Gohan woke up abruptly.

"What the hell, Goten?!"

Goten, obviously unfazed by Gohan's anger towards him, answered with the trademark Son smile "Videl's here!"

After taking a look to the left, Gohan saw Videl. He was a little embarrassed. Gohan didn't know why he felt that way, but she made him feel embarrassment.

"Oh, umm hi. You're ...early."

Gohan got out of bed now. He had on a pair of blue boxers and a white wife beater. He headed to the bathroom. Goten went back downstairs. This left Videl alone in Gohan's room.

Videl noticed a couple of pictures in Gohan's room. There was a small picture in a little frame on his desk of three people. The three people in the picture were Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten. Gohan and Goten wore suits in the picture while Chi-Chi had on a dress. They looked spiffy in the picture. Videl remembered this pictured, only bigger and in a portrait frame in the hallway. There was another picture on Gohan's dresser. It was in a frame that said World's Greatest Brother. In the picture, Goten sat atop Gohan's shoulders while holding a balloon in his hand. Gohan had a genuine smile on his face. And lastly, there was one more picture. But something was different about this picture. In the picture was a younger Gohan and Chi-Chi. You could see an arm around Chi-Chi's shoulders but whoever that arm belonged to was cut out of the picture.

After examining the last picture, Videl realized that Gohan had reentered his room. Gohan had on black gi pants, the white wife beater, and a pair of white boots.

They left Gohan's room and went outside to begin the flying lessons.

Before they could begin the flying lessons, Goten ran out the house and towards Gohan. Goten had mentioned to Gohan that he kind of forgot how to fly and he needed some help remembering. Gohan was willing to help Goten. He did teach Goten how to fly before anyways.

"So, you need me to remind you how to fly?"

"Yeah."

Gohan grabbed Goten by his spiky hair and flung him towards a huge mountain very reminiscent of how Piccolo taught Gohan how to fly. Goten smashed through the mountain and stayed in the air. Apparently, he remembered how to fly.

Videl's jaw was practically on the ground. She was shocked, amazed, and a little horrified by what she just saw.

"Your turn." Gohan's voice filled with mischief. Videl's face filled with horror.

"You're joking right." Videl laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll teach you the 'proper' way to learn how to fly." Gohan sighed.

Gohan got in a sitting position on the firm grass covered ground. His legs crossed and arms folded in a meditation form. He motioned for Videl to do the same. She obligated as he wished. Now, Gohan began to explain.

"The reason we are sitting in meditation is to draw out our ki energy. Ki energy allows us to fly and achieve much greater feats. To fly, we manipulate our ki energy to go under us and use it to push us in any direction. Every living thing has ki energy. But, few are able to master it. Now to draw out your ki energy Videl, you must relax. Clear your mind and just focus on drawing out that ki energy."

*1 Hour Later*

Videl was very frustrated. She expected to be flying by now. However, she hasn't left the ground once yet. Videl couldn't find herself to relax and clear her mind like Gohan had instructed. In fact, she was very tense. Thus, Videl was unsuccessful in drawing out her ki energy.

See that Videl failed to draw out her ki energy, Gohan decided to him her some 'assistance'.

"Since obviously this isn't working Videl, I have another way to draw out some of your ki energy."

Gohan got up from ground and was standing now. She did the same. Gohan went up to her. Gohan put his arms on her sides and threw her very high into the sky(A/N: think Hancock from when he threw the kid up into the sky in the movie 'Hancock').

Videl's scream was shrill. She started dropping from the sky after the momentum couldn't carry her higher. This was a scary experience for Videl as it reminded her of her dream. When she got closer to the ground, Gohan caught her on his shoulder and placed her back onto the ground.

Videl was pissed. She started cursing at Gohan and out of anger, she began throwing some powerful looking punches in Gohan's direction. Gohan managed to dodge most of her punches and blows. But, she connected on a few. Gohan felt the energy behind her punches, her ki energy.

After Videl grew tired of swinging at Gohan, she cooled down and asked "What the hell was that for you asshole?!"

"Oh that? That was my 'other' way of drawing out her ki energy. Since you couldn't draw it out, I had to draw it out for you. See, I made you extremely mad and you try very hard to beat my face in, but in doing so you subconsciously draw out your ki energy to power up your punches. Do you feel that power?"

"Oh, yes, I do feel something." Videl said quietly.

"Good. That's your ki energy. Now focus and push the energy underneath you."

After a few more seconds, Videl was finally starting to see some results. She began levitating off the ground. She rose higher little by little. Eventually, Videl made it 7 feet off the ground. And then Videl began to move around while in the air.

Videl was ecstatic. She couldn't believe she was flying about in the air. It was almost surreal to her.

But then Videl started to descend as she felt her ki energy fade. Videl was drained.

"Alright, lets take break."

And so the two lied down on the grass. Gohan was still sleepy from being woken up earlier than expected. So, he shut his eyes as Videl started to say something to him.

"I asked my dad about his secret and I found out that you're the real savior of the world."

"Oh, is that what that little secret was?" Gohan asked dumbly.

"How could you have just let my dad take the credit for SAVING THE WHOLE WORLD?!"

"Its not a big deal. I'm not one for all the attention and fame. I would have never been able to live my life my way with such a spotlight always on me."

"I understand, but still ..."

There was silence for a few minutes between the two. Videl finally caught sight that Gohan had fallen asleep. Videl couldn't help but notice how peaceful and calm Gohan was in his slumber. Just the look on his face put her at ease.

Just as fast as he fell asleep on the job, Gohan woke up.

"Lets give flying another try." Videl said.

Gohan agreed. This time around, Videl was able to flying up into the air with ease. Things were much smoother now. This was due to Videl no longer tense, but more relaxed.

"Wow, its getting late."

"Yeah, it is."

Goten entered the scene and said "Gohan, time for dinner, Mom said bring your girl with you."

Videl's cheeks grew red when Goten said 'your girl'. Gohan just covered his face. Goten chuckled at the situation.

*Dinner at the Son house*

The first thing Chi-Chi said when she saw Videl was "You call those birth giving hips?!"

Once again, Gohan just covered his face and then tiredly said "Mom ..."

Goten was just laughing away.

Eventually, after the 'formalities', everyone was at the dinner table. Videl ate quietly while Gohan and Goten tackled the dishes. Chi-Chi focused on Videl out of the corner of her eye. She was studying Videl, seeing if she was good wife and mother material based on Dende knows what. Videl noticed Chi-Chi watching her and felt awkward and uncomfortable. Gohan picked up on the situation.

"OK Mom, I think we're done here."

Before Chi-Chi could say anything, Gohan grabbed Videl and they went out the humble Son home.

"Sorry about my Mom."

"Its fine."

"How are you going to get home?"

"Umm, I guess I can walk, though its a long walk."

"Why not fly?"

"I'm a little too drained to fly anymore today."

"Wait. I have an idea." Gohan called for the Flying Nimbus.

He started to explain "This is the Flying Nimbus Cloud. You can ride it home."

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Hop on."

So Videl hopped on. And she fell right through. Bruising her butt in the process.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it only lets those with a pure heart ride it?" Gohan laughed to himself.

Videl got mad and walked away after being tricked. 'Stupid ass clown.' she thought to herself.

"What? Was it something I said?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WOW. That was A LOT less cornier in my head than when I typed it. Gohan and Videl are warming up to each other. Gohan still being a jerk every so often. Sorry for not updating in how long. I will try to update earlier, say in 2 weeks?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm going to stop making promises and deadlines for myself to update since its obvious I can't live up to them.

* * *

Videl was up in her room after spending the day in the mountain area outside of West City learning to fly. She was meditating to help regulate her ki at will. Gohan had instructed her to do so every night before going to bed as it would help her fly like it was second nature.

When Videl was finished, she laid in her bed thinking. Videl remember Gohan saying to her earlier that day how he thought she ought to cut her hair because it got in the way when she flew or fought. The more Videl thought of it, the more she agreed with what he said.

**With Gohan**

Gohan was staring up into the night sky as he laid on the roof of his small home. Despite the house being round, there was a flat spot on top that Gohan had positioned himself on.

Stars lit up the sky. You could see the stars from the mountain area where the Son family lived.

Out of the window, Goten flew up to the roof.

"Gohan, Mom said for you to come inside."

After saying that, Goten disappeared back into the house through the window.

Gohan, feeling bored, shot up a simple ki blast into the dark blue sky. The ki blast burst into separate parts that reigned down and disintegrated. Most of Satan City residents noticed the 'light show' in the sky and thought someone shot up some fireworks. When Videl saw the display in the sky, the first thing to come to her mind was "Gohan."

**Next Day(Monday)**

The morning at school was pretty dead. Mondays. It was to be expected. There was 5 minutes till the bell rings to signify the start of 1st period at Orange Star HS. Gohan was at his locker getting what he needed for the classes he had today. When he closed his locker, he saw Videl. But she was different. Apparently, she took his advice and cut her hair.

Videl held up a flyer to Gohan. "So are you going to enter?" she asked.

Gohan scanned the flyer. It was announcing the World Tournament. The tournament took place once every 5 years. The tournament would be held in 4 weeks on an island right off the coast of Satan City. Gohan noticed the grand prize of ten million zeni. That was reason alone for him to enter as the Son family could use it.

"Yeah, why not." Gohan answered.

"Awesome. You see ... I was wondering if umm you could continue to train me but in fighting along with flying ..."

Videl's eyes were pleading with Gohan. He thought for a second. 'I _could_ train her, but why? Well, she did make tremendous progress flying in one day for a human. And, she has taken his advice on cutting her hair. Maybe she is worth training.'

"Alright."

"Great! Thank you so much."

Videl pecked him on the cheek and headed off to wherever she was going. Gohan and her had the same first period class, so he would see her soon.

And so over the next few weeks, Gohan continued to train Videl. From flying to combat to ki blasts. They had spent a lot of time together and things were going good between the two.

Even when not training, Gohan and Videl still spent time together. Sharpener and Erasa caught sight of this. They had become more friendly towards Gohan now. Though Sharpener had come off as a jerk to Gohan earlier, he wasn't such as bad guy. And though Gohan paid more attention to Videl, he knew he could consider Sharpener and Erasa friends.

The students of Orange Star HS were given a two week break from school due to the tournament festivities.

There was now only 5 days before the World Material Arts Tournament would begin. Videl made great progress. You could consider her a top 5 fighter amongst humans. Gohan was definitely impressed.

**The Day Before The Tournament Festivities Begin**

The last day before the much anticipated and hyped World Martial Arts Tournament would begin. Most fighters planning on competing from all over the globe were most likely training and preparing for the tournament. This was the last day to get in all the training you can fit in before the big event.

And much like those fighters, Videl was using the last day to prepare. Gohan had requested she come by his home in the mountain area for what Videl assumed would be some kind of a test to see how well she has come along after the last weeks of training from Gohan. Videl was right.

There was another reason this day was special. Besides it being the last day before the big tournament, it was also Videl's birthday.

Videl hadn't thought about her birthday at all though. She was too absorbed in the training she was getting from Gohan and the tournament.

Unlike Videl, Sharpener and Erasa knew very well about it being Videl's birthday. They were planning a surprise party for her along with Hercule's assistance(money). The party planners didn't need to find a way to get Videl out of the house because she had informed Hercule that she would be spending the day at Gohan's.

Gohan knew it was Videl's birthday but didn't know that her friends were planning a surprise party.

Gohan lead Videl into a clearing in the woods that were near his house. There was a 5 foot wide river flowing next to the open clearing. This would be the site that Gohan would test Videl.

"Lets see what you've learned Videl." said Gohan breaking the silence.

Videl couldn't help but smirk. She was very confident. "Bring it on."

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan called out.

On queue, the nimbus cloud appeared as Gohan commanded.

"OK Videl, catch the Flying Nimbus in under 15 minutes."

'Simple enough' Videl thought to herself.

The golden cloud took off in amazing speed. It left a fading gold trail. Videl underestimate the cloud, but went after it nonetheless. Going through loops of that gold trail, Videl got confused. However, she refused to show her frustration and kept on chasing. That determination eventually lead to her catching the evasive cloud with 3 minutes to spare.

The various tests continued. It was based on what Gohan taught her. Videl had passed almost all of the obstacles and tests Gohan threw at her. Now it was time for his last test.

Throughout her training, Videl always struggled with this. Deflecting ki blasts. Most times she would miss time it and the blast would hit her rather than be deflected away. Gohan was curious to see if she could pass his last test.

Without warning, Gohan sent a simple ki blast at Videl. Videl tried to deflect it but she was only partially successful as the blast did some damage to her.

Videl, fully prepared now, had her hands up ready to try again. This time around, she was too eager and the blast hit her full on. Videl lost her balance and was on one knee. But, she was fine.

Gohan made his way over to Videl with his hand out. She thought he was going to help her up. But instead, Gohan fired a final ki blast from close range. Out of instinct, Videl knocked the blast back at Gohan and it hit him square in the face. He landed on his butt.

Gohan had a smile on his face and laughed to himself. "So you _have_ learned something."

Now it was Videl's turn to approach Gohan. She also had her hand out, only, she planned on helping him up.

Deciding to play along, Gohan accepted her help. As soon as Gohan was back on his two feet, Videl pushed him into the river. (A/N: I had to do it, there is always a 'fall into a lake/water' scene in G/V's. lol)

Gohan resurfaced after 10 seconds. Upon reaching the surface, he splashed water allover Videl.

They flew off back to Gohan's house to dry off. Goten was able to get rid of Chi-Chi for the day. Though Goten worked as a spy for Chi-Chi, he was also a double-agent for Gohan. Goten didn't know that Gohan knew about Goten being a spy for Chi-Chi.

Videl had a capsule of spare clothes which she changed into. The tests were over and they were dry now. It was pretty late right now. Time to call it day, really.

"Videl, before you go, I have something for you."

"Hn." was Videl's response.

Gohan presented her with a black necklace that had a silver Z attached to him. "You passed my tests and I officially put you down for the Z Fighters. You know, those guys at the Cell Games."

Videl couldn't believe it. She was part of the world's most elite fighters and heroes. Videl was ecstatic.

"Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, there you have it. Just so you know, Videl blew off her surprise birthday party because she had no knowledge of it.

Tournament starts next chapter. I will make no more promises regarding updates seeing as I can't seem to keep them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yup, here it is. Chapter 12.

Note(s):

-The attire Gohan wears to fight in the WMAT is one similar to the one he wore at the cell games. This: .

-Looking back at an old chapter of this story, I said that Gohan would call Goku "Kakarot." Well instead, Gohan will call him simply "father."

-I think I might have made a mistake earlier in the story saying that Gohan was 10 years old rather than 11 years old when he beat Cell. Well, just go along with 10.

-WMAT-World Martial Arts Tournament

* * *

Everything was set. Baba had arranged it for Goku to be allowed to spend 48 hours on Earth for the WMAT. King Yemma originally only allowed 24 hours, but with Goku's profile, he caved in to Baba's request and allowed 48 hours.

After all of the training in the other world with an almost infinite amount of fighters, Goku was ready to return to Earth even if it was just for 2 days. Now, he can fight in the WMAT. But even more importantly, Goku knew that he would have to fight Vegeta in his limited time. And for that, Goku was thrilled.

***Earth w/ Gohan***

"Go ahead without us Mom," Gohan said. "We'll be over soon."

It was time for everyone to leave for the island where the WMAT was being held. Most of the gang would be going in a big jet from Capsule Corp. thanks to the one and only Bulma Briefs.

However, Goten wasn't ready yet. He was looking for something. Gohan was helping Goten in his search.

The younger half-breed was looking for his lucky sock. The blue and yellow striped sock that was ever so dear to young Goten. Him and that sock went all the way back to when he was 5 and to now when he is 7.

Goten's room was practically upside down in his search for the sock. Gohan trying to help, got his face filled with Goten's clothes as everything in the room went flying.

The clock was ticking. "Alright Goten, we've wasted enough time. Come on lets go already. I'll buy you a new sock after Mom kills you for the mess you made here."

Goten sighed in defeat. Even if Gohan bought him a new sock, it wouldn't be the same.

"Okay." Goten mumbled.

"Before we go, do you need to take care of some business?"

"Huh?" Goten responded.

"Is there anything you need to do before we leave?"

"Why would you ask that Gohan?"

"Just go pee!"

***Later***

The two half Saiyan brothers arrived on the island. There were many people in the crowd moving, but Gohan was able to spot the Z fighters from a distance.

"Goten, go with Mom and the others. I'll catch you guys later."

Gohan went in search of a certain raven-haired girl while Goten went over to the group. The gang was crowded around someone though and Goten just went behind his mother's leg.

"Hey Chi-Chi, why is there a mini version of me hiding behind you?"

***Elsewhere***

Gohan was with Videl.

"... and it turns out they all had a surprise party for me."

"Wow, Videl. That's a new low even for you to just ditch your friends and family." Gohan teased.

"Yeah, well they know I'm not big on surprises."

They continued their conversation until it was time for that thing where you punch the machine and it grades your strength.

Hercule, being that he was the 'savior' and current World Champ, was first to register his strength. Hercule packed one of his stronger punches on the machine and awaited the result as the number kept going up 'til it hit 185. Huge grin and peace signs were present on Hercule.

The waves of people erupted in cheer and praise. "Talk about setting the bar high, Champ."

Videl and Gohan were up in the front and it was Videl's turn. She also used one of her stronger punches at the machine. The numbers rose until it settled on 192.

The people were silenced for a good second. Then, they re-erupted for the daughter of the savior.

Hercule was beside himself. 'Amazing.' He thought to himself.

"It runs in the family." Hercule claimed out loud.

It was now Gohan's turn. To keep it simple and not destroy the machine, Gohan lightly tapped the target. The digits increased with speed until it hit 241. Jaws literally hit the floor.

"That can't be right. I say you re-do that but on a the back up machine."

Gohan complied with Hercule's wishes. This time to prove his point, Gohan jabbed the second machine and it exploded.

If your jaw wasn't on the floor before, it was now. Hercule had the biggest sweat-drop.

"Satisfied, Champ?"

Gohan took the look on his face as a yes. Him and Videl left after that little 'show'.

Unknown to Gohan or Videl, the Z warriors were at the back of the line. They had witnessed everything.

30 minutes went by quick and it time for the Junior's Division. After inspecting the brackets, Gohan was convinced that Goten and Trunks would fight each other in the finals after disposing of the 'competition.'

It was funny how the arrogant parents of the kids competing were so sure of their kid winning the Division. Chi-Chi and Bulma were at the throats of a couple of those parents and were soon at each other's throats when the Finals commenced.

The battle was very evenly matched. In the end, Trunks was able to outsmart Goten and win. Bulma earned bragging rights over Chi-Chi. While, their kids were more concerned about ice cream after their battle.

Gohan was the one to take the two young demi-Saiyans to get their ice cream. He was in for it when he saw what and how many of it the two were ordering. When it was time to pay, all Gohan could do was say, "Put it on Hercule's tab."

"You know I would have knocked you out if I had my lucky sock."

"No way loser."

"Trunks, you probably would have been knocked out by the smell of that damn sock," said Gohan as he shook his head lightly. "Lord knows he never washes it."

As the three finished the ice cream, rain began pouring from the skies. Lightning and thunder were found in the atmosphere as well.

The tournament announcer spoke over the intercom saying that the tournament will resume tomorrow when the rain ceased. He informed the participants and the spectators to return to the large hotel on the island.

The hotel held everyone including all the strange fighters and the average human. The Z gang was in the cafeteria section eating. The cafeteria looked more like a humungous restaurant.

Gohan hadn't been with the gang all day. But, he was going to run into them now. And even more importantly, dear ole dad.

Gohan caught sight of the gang and was about to make his way over to them. That was until he saw his ... dad there. 'What the f...?' was the only thought coursing through Gohan's head.

The initial stunned look turned to a look of anger on Gohan's face.

Videl, sensing something wrong, asked, "Something wrong Gohan?"

She got no answer other than Gohan turning in the opposite direction and heading up to his room. Videl followed him.

In his hotel room, Videl gave Gohan a look that said 'explain.' Gohan sighed. This was going to take a while. He figured he would tell Videl everything one day, but he didn't expect that day to come so soon.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. Oh and save your questions 'til the end. My father was an alien warrior sent to Earth as a child to take over the planet for purging. But, he hit his head when he was small and lost all his memory. He had no desire to take over the world and as was innocent as you can imagine. Bulma Briefs met up with him and they went in search of the Dragonballs. Later on when I was four, my father's brother Raditz came to Earth to recruit him for whatever evil purposes. My father refused and they ended up killing each other. Other Saiyans, by the way, Saiyans are the race of alien my father is, came to Earth. They came for the Dragonballs. My dad was wished back to life and he defeated the Saiyans. Later, we found out there were Dragonballs on another planet called Namek. Evil beings were going there to get them. So, we went over to Namek and my father defeated the tyrant behind it all. A while later when my father arrived back on Earth, a guy from the future came to us. He was Trunks of the future. Trunks came back to warn and aid my father because he would die of a rare heart disease. The Androids were a threat that he warned us of as well. Cell from the future too though. As you know. Cell holds his tournament and the world goes on to believe that your dad beat Cell. But, as you found out, it was me who beat Cell. Due to my arrogance my father died that day. Me and my father never really spend much quality time together as he was always leaving to go fight. When we gathered the Dragonballs to wish him back to life, I expected to finally be a real family. But, he chose to stay dead claiming that the world would be safer without him because bad guys kept coming to Earth to fight him. It was just another way he forgot about his _family_. The simple-minded fool would rather go fight dead guys in the other world than help raise his family along with a son he never knew he had. But today ... I saw him down with the others in the cafeteria. I don't want to see his face."

So many questions were buzzing in Videl's head. She had to take a moment to let it all soak in. When Videl was ready, she bombarded Gohan with her questions.

After all the questions, Gohan was ready to go get some food. He couldn't ignore his stomach even if he didn't want to see his deadbeat dad. Videl left him to it and she went down the hall to her own room.

The cafeteria was mostly empty by now. Gohan stockpiled food on a tray and found a seat by himself near a corner. When he finished eating, no one else was in the cafeteria except for Gohan. The staff left the light on for him.

Goku approached his son, who he hadn't talked to for nearly 8 years. Goku got a heads up from the gang about Gohan and what his reaction might be.

"Gohan..." Goku said softly.

"Father." Gohan replied. The manner in which Gohan responded would send chills down your spine. But, Goku could see in his son's eyes that he was angry, yet sad, but resentful.

Before Goku could continue Gohan interrupted him, "Why are you back?"

Gohan was not looking Goku in his eyes this time.

"I came back to see you guys and how you were doing, even if its for a limited time."

"So after what, 8 years, you decide to show up ... and see how we're doing?!" Gohan lashed out.

"After letting your _wife_ cry every night for a year, after leaving behind a _son_ to grow up without his father, after leaving a _10 year old_ to take care of a family ... do you decide to fucking _visit_?"

* * *

A/N: Got intense at the end of the chapter. lol.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

"I came back to see you guys and how you were doing, even if its for a limited time."

"So after what, 8 years, you decide to show up ... and see how we're doing?!" Gohan lashed out.

"After letting your _wife_ cry every night for a year, after leaving behind a _son_ to grow up without his father, after leaving a _10 year old_ to take care of a family ... do you decide to fucking _visit_?"

"No Gohan," Goku said seriously, but not angrily. "You've got it all wrong. I know that you are very upset with the decision I made near 8 years ago. But you have to look at things from my perspective."

"Your perspective, your goddamn perspective?!"

"Yes." answered the older Saiyan firmly.

"Pray tell father ... your perspective."

"Gohan, I was the guardian of Earth at the time. I couldn't just make the best decision for my family. It was my duty to make the best decision for the fate of the Earth."

Ignoring what his father explained, "You abandoned you're number 1 responsibility, your family."

"No. I did not abandon my responsibility as head of the family or the protector of Earth. I took care of two problems with one ultimate solution, to remain dead."

"Sounds like a selfish solution to me," Gohan retorted. "Remaining dead would let you avoid your obligations to family and allow you to fight as much as you wanted in the other world. You know, I think that never wanted a family."

Goku was stunned. Gohan was accusing him of never wanting his family.

"I've heard the story. You thought marriage was a food, frigging food! I bet you never had any wishes to marry Mom, but you stuck around since you're such a nice guy and all. And I believe you never had any plans on having children. I suspect that you took every opportunity to get away from us and go fight the bad guy. And when given the choice of death or your family. You chose death."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing and it shown visibly on his face. While the part of thinking marriage was food was true, everything that Gohan suspected was false.

"That's not true Gohan!"

"Oh come on, even Vegeta, mighty prince of all monkeys, was able to settle down with his family. While he is not one to show his love and affection for his family, the fact that he is there is enough."

Tears welded up in Gohan's eyes but he refused to let them fall or show them.

Goku finally responded, "Son, you have got it all wrong. I did want my family. But in life everything doesn't go the way we want them to. I had to do the things I did. I can't lie and say I don't enjoy a good fight, but I did what needed to be done."

After a pause, Goku continued, "In the past years on Earth without me, has there been any danger?"

Gohan chose not to answer.

Goku went on, "That is the whole reason I chose to stay dead, son. I protected my family and the planet from any danger or threat. Without me on Earth, no beings could seek me out and threaten the Earth."

There was silence between the father and son. Then, Goku walked towards his son. Goku stopped right in front of Gohan. Gohan's body stiffened when Goku embraced him in a hug.

"Its been too long since the last time I hugged you son."

***The Next Day***

It was 10 o'clock and the tournament would resume soon. Gohan had gotten a notice from a messenger saying that Hercule would like to see him before the tournament continued. Gohan followed the messenger back to the room that contained Hercule. Gohan entered the room and the messenger left.

"Okay, Golden Fighter guy. It seems to my knowledge that you are the best fighter in this tournament. So, I want to make a deal with you."

Gohan stifled a laugh. 'The guy's trying to do something smart.'

"I propose that when I meet you in the final match-up, that you take a dive and let me win. And we split the money 60-40."

"You're a funny guy Hercule. One funny guy."

"Okay, how bout 70-30?" Hercule asked as Gohan walked away with a smile on his face. Hercule and his antics were able to lighten Gohan's mood after his discussion the previous night with Goku.

Everyone was drawing their numbers out of a box to determine who they would face. Though Gohan was looking to avoid his father, there was a thrill of a fight between the father and son. Gohan was trying hard to manipulate the pieces of paper with numbers on them so that he would draw the number that would match up Gohan with Goku. But Gohan got a little distracted when he saw his mother badgering Videl no doubt with her questions.

Gohan messed up with the numbers and ended up with the number that would have him facing Videl.

Goku got matched up with a random weak fighter. Vegeta, like Gohan, manipulated the numbers to face a pompous fighter that was hitting on Bulma.

Goku won his fight. Vegeta won his fight too until he got disqualified for continuing his assault on the guy after the fight was over. It was time for the 3rd fight, Gohan vs. Videl.

The crowd was heavily on Videl's side.

"Don't go easy on me Gohan." Videl warned.

"BEGIN!"

Videl initiated the fight as Gohan stood not in his fighting stance. 'Arrogant bastard.' thought Videl. Videl let loose a fury of punches at Gohan. The punches hit Gohan but they didn't phase him. Gohan seemed deep in thought.

In truth, Gohan was still thinking of his conversation last night with Goku. But not just the conversation, the hug. It felt so comforting after all those years without his father around. Goku had that aura that anyone would feel at peace or safe with him.

Gohan was dragged out of his thoughts when Videl landed a stiff kick to his neck. Videl put some energy into that kick and it got Gohan's attention. Videl was getting madder by moment when she noticed that Gohan wasn't even acknowledging her in their fight. The angrier she got, the more energy she put into her attacks. The fight was getting interesting as Gohan finally decided to do something.

Gohan started to use Videl's anger against her. Gohan dodged her attacks. Thus, frustrating Videl even more and putting her into a rage. Gohan sure knew which buttons to push.

Gohan had no intentions of fighting Videl. So, he would trick her and lead her on in this fight.

"Fight back damn it!"

"Hn."

Gohan caught a rather powerful ki charged punch in his palm. Gohan then threw Videl into the air. Videl flowed there for a moment. The crowd and Hercule watching on his TV were astounded.

From her spot in the air, Videl fired ki blast after ki blast aimed at Gohan. He took direct impact. The blasts blew him one step away from falling backwards out of the ring. There were scratches left on Gohan for the most part.

Videl charged towards Gohan to get the win via ring out since she couldn't win by beating him in the fight. 'Its nice to see her try something new, but it will be her downfall.'

When Videl swung at Gohan, she hit nothing but his after image. Gohan reappeared behind her and simply tapped her. Videl fell over face first onto the grass covered ground.

"And the winner by ring-out, Gohan!"

Videl was frustrated. The whole fight he toyed with her and patronized her. Videl was most embarrassed by the way she lost. Falling flat on her face.

Videl got up and went to confront Gohan in the middle of the ring. The crowd watched on.

No words were spoken. Just a ticked off looking Videl and Gohan staring each other down. Just 1 feet separated the two. Spontaneously, Gohan grabbed Videl by the back of her head and Videl did the same to Gohan. They pulled each other in for a first and tender kiss.

***Later***

This was it. The time for the final battle between the contenders. The winner of this fight will face Hercule for the title of World Champion and the prize money off course.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a surefire classic between these two great warriors. Former WMAT champion Goku Son vs. Gohan. Father vs. son."

The two Saiyan warriors got into their fight stances.

"BEGIN!"

Gohan launched the fight as he exchanged punch for punch with his father. As they made contact, sparks flew quite literally. The crowd was pumped at what they were witnessing.

The fight soon picked up speed. Gohan and Goku started going at it in hyper speed. The two almost became invisible to simple human eyes. But everyone felt their presences' when the sound of fists colliding roared.

Gohan hopped away from Goku and took a quick breather. His father's training in the other world really put Goku over the top.

Gohan powered up and became a Super Saiyan. The crowd went into a cheering frenzy when they saw the infamous Golden Fighter. Goku too became Super Saiyan.

The electricity ran around each of the two fighters. The two forces clashed once again. Gohan went with a jab to the face but he pulled back his fist short of the target. Gohan opened his palm and blasted Goku straight in his face.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, a smile was evident on Goku's somewhat blackened face. He shook his head and the blackness wore off. Goku was surprised at Gohan's improvement in battle tactics. Goku was never one for tactics, he just enjoyed the thrill of the fight.

Rather than waste time smirking, Gohan went back into the offensive. Despite not being one for battle tactics, Goku was known to used a new technique every once in a while. So, Goku just a technique he learned in the other world and he split into 5 Gokus. Only one was the real deal. Gohan couldn't tell which one was the legit one as Goku has poured some of his signature ki into each copy. Gohan resorted to the simple strategy of hitting all of the copies in hopes of finding the original. As Gohan did that, the sneaky Goku charged up his Kamehameha.

Gohan had finished go through each copy and was angry at his father's trick as he wasn't able to find the real one. That's when it hit Gohan, literally off course. Goku's Kamehameha hit Gohan in his back and partially tore up the ring. The clothes from Gohan's back was also torn up too.

Gohan felt so stupid. He seemed like a boy trying to fight a man. And he was losing.

Unsure of what to do next, Gohan flew up high into the sky. He was followed by Goku.

"What do you say we end this son?"

After much fight high up in the atmosphere, the two came diving down towards the ring. Goku had Gohan wrapped in his arms and Gohan also did the same. It was a suicide dive. Both was going down, and going quite fast. They hit the center of the ring head first.

A crater was created in place of the ring. All the ring tiles were gone, there was just the ground and grass under the two.

Gohan and Goku laid flat on their backs. Gohan had his head turned and faced his father while Goku faced him.

"Listen son, I'm sorry about everything-"

"No dad, I'm sorry." It was the first time in years that Gohan called Goku 'dad.'

The father and son duo finished their apologies to one another speaking only so the other would hear.

"Well I have 6 hours left on Earth. What do you want to do Gohan?"

After thinking for a second, Gohan replied, "How about we go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and catch up?"

"Yeah, lets."

Goku and Gohan both rose up and flew into the sky leaving the island in hindsight. They weren't too far though. They heard the announcer say that they would were disqualified because they were both on the ground since the ring was destroyed. There was no one to face Hercule, thus he remained World Champion.

Hercule was saying his speech and babbling on. Gohan laughed to himself.

"You know, you and that guy could end being in-laws."

"I'm glad I'm dead."

**The End**

A/N: It feels great to finish my first story. The thing I was going for the whole time in this story was Gohan taking a major turn in his character. And by the end, even though he had changed, Gohan was still the same ole Gohan.

I thank you guys for sticking with me in the journey of the story.


End file.
